


Stress Relief

by Serazimei



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Feel-good, Fluff, M/M, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serazimei/pseuds/Serazimei
Summary: Nines had a horrible day. Mood in the gutter and stress levels ever rising he comes home to a weirdly cheerful husband. Together they dance the stress of the day away.





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stay In My Corner, Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659316) by [coupe_de_foudre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre). 



It had been the kind of day the phrase „got up on the wrong side of bed“ had been invented for. Nines patience was running dangerously thin and the overly cheerful and optimistic attitude as his brother tried to cheer him up was the last straw. After snapping at Connor he decided to pack up for the day. Screw the four minutes he still had left of his shift. Emmiting a threatening hiss he stomped out of the precinct leaving his predeccessor behind. He would have time to feel bad about his behaviour later. Now he only wanted to get home and let out some steam.

His car only started on his third try. The traffic was a nightmare. Traffic lights seemed to hate him, turning red whenever he came close. The weather was shitty. Well it was a sunny day, as warm as it could be in early spring. But that was the horrible thing. He had spent all day inside, filing evidence, spending time with criminals who were too dumb or too stubborn to give into his interrogation tactics and wasted the rest of his time filling out stupid reports no one would even read later. The sun was mocking him. It only drove him closer to stress related self destruction.

He was close to just ripping the door off its hinges when the key card wouldn't slide through the slot right. Thankfully for the door he managed to control himself and eventually let himself in. Loud, drums and fast flutes echoed through the flat. Soon they were joined by cheerful voices, one male another female, singing triumphantly about the wonders of music. It was wild and rhythmic, catching something in his core and pulling. Intrigued he tried to analyse what he was listening to. The language was German. Music genre: Medieval Music. It was an old band, well known in its genre...  
And then rose a voice unlike any he had ever heard before. It was always about a beat off and didn't catch all the words. It spoke them in an endearing accent, not able to immitate the cleancut way they were supposed to be pronounced. But it was warm and it belonged to the only person he wanted to see right now.  
Nines found Gavin in their kitchen, dancing around their furniture and singing with a towel in hand, putting away the dishes. His green eyes lit up as he saw Nines, rhythm carrying him over to the smiling Android. Nines bowed down to to give his husband a kiss, using the opportunity to lightly grab the hand with the towel and pull him in close.  
Gavin squirmed, humming. The song started up again, playing on repeat. As Gavin pulled back he sung along to the female lyrics. Nines followed him joining in on the male part using the hand still in his grip to spin him closer again.  
Together they moved, dancing from kitchen to living room and onto the small balcony, stumbling and catching each other as they sung louder, nearly screaming the last refrain. Gavin was panting as the song came to a close, their foreheads touching as they grinned like idiots.

„Welcome home, babe.“ Gavin murmured after catching his breath.

Nines kissed him again for good measure. „Thank you.“

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this small fic because I felt a little down and needed something to cheer me up. It was also a nice break from the rather longish writing projects.
> 
> This was also very much inspired by the fic "Stay In My Corner, Babe" from coupe_de_foudre. I just couldn't get these two singing together out of my head XD
> 
> The band and song I had in mind for this fic is called Bannkreis: Bannkreis. They are absolutely amazing.


End file.
